Naruto: The Legend
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Ini adalah dunia dimana yang kuat membuat aturan dan yang lemah harus patuh. Ini adalah dunia dimana kehormatan hanya bisa diraih dengan kekuatan. Warning: AU! No Ninja!
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan** : Alur cerita berbeda dengan canon! Dunia alternative! Different chakra/chakra alternative! Different doujutsu/doujutsu alternative! Tidak ada ninja!

* * *

Naruto, seorang tentara dari Negara J berpangkat Mayor termuda dikesatuannya. Penggemar ringan anime, manga, fanfic, dan light novel. Mati dengan terhormat dalam sebuah pertempuran sengit melawan musuh. Jiwanya lalu bereinkarnasi ke sebuah dunia alternative dengan ingatan yang masih melekat.

Tenaga dalam, chi, chakra, prana, qi, itu semua adalah macam-macam sebutan untuk kekuatan terpendam yang ada dalam diri manusia. Secara umum, kekuatan di dunia ini disebut dengan istilah chakra.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada.

"Brr, kenapa dingin sekali." Gumam Naruto sambil menangis.

"Eh, menangis? Kenapa juga aku menangis –ttbayo?!"

"Apa aku terlahir kembali sebagai bayi?"

Akhir-akhir ini ini, klan Namikaze sedang dirundung kebahagiaan. Pasalnya salah satu pasangan suami-istri anggota keluarga mereka baru saja merayakan kelahiran putra mereka yang pertama.

Klan Namikaze biasanya memang selalu merayakan setiap kelahiran dalam keluarga mereka. Namun, perayaan kali ini lebih dari biasanya. Bahkan perwakilan faksi-faksi di kota Logue town pun berdatangan untuk memberi selamat. Hal ini karena pasangan suami-istri tersebut bukanlah pasangan sembarangan, sang pria adalah salah satu elder termuda di klan Namikaze, sekaligus jenius paling bersinar di klan Namikaze saat ini. Ia adalah Namikaze Minato. Dan nama putra mereka yang baru lahir tersebut adalah 'Namikaze Naruto'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan** : Alur cerita berbeda dengan canon! Dunia alternative! Different chakra/chakra alternative! Different doujutsu/doujutsu alternative! Tidak ada ninja!

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, kini Naruto telah menginjak usia 7 tahun. Setiap tahun, klan Namikaze mengadakan pemeriksaan rutin untuk mengetahui tingkat kekuatan seseorang. Tingkat kekuatan seseorang diukur berdasarkan seberapa besar tekanan chakra mereka, yang diukur menggunakan batu chakra. Karena syarat minimal untuk dapat mengikuti pemeriksaan adalah usia 7 tahun, maka kini Naruto dapat ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pemeriksaan tersebut.

Di aula mansion klan Namikaze, semua keluarga telah berkumpul. Hampir semua anggota keluarga hadir, karena acara ini sangat penting. Semua orang tidak hanya ingin mengetahui perkembangan kekuatan diri mereka sendiri, tapi juga ingin mengetahui perkembangan anak-anak mereka serta anggota keluarga yang lain.

Batu chakra ini bisa mengukur tekanan chakra seseorang hanya sampai tingkat Silver, diatas itu batu ini takkan berfungsi. Karena di klan Namikaze belum ada yang mencapai tingkat Silver, maka secara otomatis semua anggota klan Namikaze masih bisa menggunakan batu ini. Selain itu, harga batu ini cukup mahal untuk ukuran klan kecil seperti klan Namikaze ini. Harganya mencapai 500 koin perak, itu setara dengan 20 koin emas. Karena itu klan Namikaze sangat menjaga batu ini dan hanya menggunakannya setahun sekali.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah lengkap. Mari kita mulai acara pemeriksaan rutin tahun ini! Aku akan mulai terlebih dahulu." Orangtua berusia sekitar 60-an ini adalah Namikaze Arashi, kepala klan Namikaze, sekaligus kakek kandung Naruto.

Arashi lalu maju selangkah demi selangkah menuju batu berwarna hitam pekat sebesar kepala orang dewasa berbentuk seperti bola tak beraturan yang terletak di tengah aula. Ia lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke batu hitam tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan tekanan chakranya.

Batu chakra lalu merespon dengan mengeluarkan seberkas sinar merah samar-samar yang kemudian meredup dengan cepat. Sesaat kemudian muncul 5 baris cahaya merah di permukaan batu chakra.

"Bronze tahap akhir! Kepala klan kita memang luar biasa!" banyak anak-anak dan remaja yang bergumam kagum melihat hasil pemeriksaan kepala klan mereka. Maklum saja, di antara muda-mudi ini, belum ada yang mencapai tingkat Bronze. Jadi, bagi mereka, Bronze tahap akhir sudah sangat luar biasa. Hanya para orang dewasa saja yang tetap tenang, karena mereka tahu itu bukan hasil yang diharapkan oleh kepala klan.

Walau hasil pemeriksaan telah keluar, tapi Arashi belum mau melepaskan telapak tangannya dari permukaan batu chakra. Seolah-olah dia menunggu sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku memang takkan pernah bisa untuk menerobos ke tingkat Silver." Gumam Arashi sedih, barulah kemudian ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari batu chakra dan berpaling menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ayah.." Gumam Minato pelan dengan tatapan sedih ke arah Arashi.

Setelah Arashi selesai, barulah kemudian satu persatu para orang dewasa melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Wah, lihat itu! Paman Minato juga telah mencapai tingkat Bronze tahap akhir!" banyak pasang mata yang terkejut lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke tengah aula.

"Iya, benar. Padahal tahun lalu beliau masih di tahap 4, tapi sekarang telah berhasil menembus ke tahap 5! Tak heran beliau di juluki sebagai jenius paling bersinar di klan Namikaze saat ini." Banyak nada kekaguman yang meluncur tidak hanya dari muda-mudi, bahkan beberapa orang dewasa pun demikian. Tapi tentu saja, ada juga orang yang menatap dengki dan cemburu.

"Minato, kau.. berhasil menerobos ke tahap akhir?" seru Arashi terkejut, setelah Minato kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tepatnya aku berhasil menerobos 2 bulan yang lalu, Ayah." Jawab Minato dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, seolah ia sudah mengetahui akan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Dan ini semua berkat Naruto." Gumam Minato dalam hati.

"Hahaha, memang pantas kau menyandang gelar jenius paling bersinar di klan Namikaze, Minato." Arashi tertawa senang melihat hasil ini, kesedihan yang tadi tampak di wajahnya seolah telah terobati.

"Dengan adanya dirimu, setidaknya klan kita masih punya harapan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aah, Ayah terlalu memujiku. Bukankah harapan terbesar klan Namikaze ada di pundak para generasi muda." Balas Minato merendah.

Setelah para orang dewasa selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, kini giliran para remaja, dan dilanjutkan ke yang lebih muda sampai semuanya selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Di antara orang-orang yang mengikuti pemeriksaan ini, Naruto adalah yang termuda. Yang usianya hampir sebaya dengan Naruto adalah Menma dan Naruko, yang sama-sama berusia 8 tahun.

Naruto melangkah maju menuju batu chakra di tengah aula, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Bagaimanapun, selama ini Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang cerdas dan cepat belajar. Selain fakta bahwa ia adalah putra dari jenius Namikaze.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan batu chakra. Tak lama kemudian sinar oranye samar-samar memancar dari batu chakra untuk kemudian meredup. Di permukaan batu chakra, 3 baris cahaya oranye muncul.

"Tingkat Steel tahap 3!"

Seketika aula berubah menjadi heboh. Yang benar saja, usia 7 tahun dan telah mencapai tingkat Steel tahap 3! Bahkan Minato dulu sewaktu pemeriksaan pertamanya hanya mencapai tingkat Steel tahap 1 dan sudah dianggap jenius, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto ini?

Ada aturan tak tertulis di dunia ini. Jika pada pemeriksaan pertama ketika usia 7 tahun, seseorang mencapai tingkat Basic tahap 3, maka bakatnya dikatakan rendah. Jika mencapai tingkat Basic tahap 4, maka terbilang biasa. Jika mencapai tingkat Basic tahap 5, maka termasuk lumayan. Dan jika mencapai tingkat Steel tahap 1, maka dia termasuk diatas rata-rata.

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum dan iri pada Naruto, tak terkecuali Arashi, yang menatap Naruto dengan sorot penuh harap dan kekaguman. Hanya Minato yang terlihat tetap santai, seolah dia sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Hahaha, cucuku memang hebat. Naruto, Kakek bangga sekali padamu!" kali ini tawa Arashi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kakek. Ini semua berkat bimbingan Kakek dan para elder, serta saudara-saudara yang lain." Ucap Naruto dengan tulus, sambil membungkukkan badannya atau yang disebut sikap ojigi.

Naruto tahu tidak semua mata melihatnya senang, ada beberapa yang menatapnya dengki, ia bisa menyadari itu. Sebagai seorang tentara berpengalaman dikehidupan sebelumnya, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menyadari tatapan semacam itu. Karena itu ia berinisiatif mengambil sikap rendah hati seperti tadi untuk meraih simpati. Namun, kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan sebelumnya benar-benar tulus. Bagaimanapun, Naruto masih memiliki kehormatannya sebagai seorang prajurit dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Karena Naruto adalah yang terakhir, maka acara pemeriksaan hari itu dinyatakan selesai. Banyak yang menyalami dan memberi selamat pada Naruto dan Ayahnya bahkan setelah keluar dari aula.

Hari ini, Naruto dan keluarganya penuh dengan sukacita.

 **TBC**


End file.
